Geo LTD.
Not to be confused with Geo Animation Studios. Geo LTD. Animation is an American animation studio based in Los Angeles, California that specializes in animated productions for theatrical features and television. A division label of Geo LTD., which is now owned by NBCUniversal, it was founded in 1985 as a successor to the original Geo LTD. Cartoon. Unlike the original Geo LTD. Cartoon from the 1960s, Geo LTD. Animation maintains two studios: the original Geo LTD. feature animation studio in Los Angeles, California and the Blur Studio in Culver City, California. History After the Geo LTD cartoon studio closed down, Geo G. hired various animation studios to make new Geo series-related works. However, before Geo LTD. restarted its animation division in 1985, Geo LTD. released its first six animated films, such as Geo and Coraline's Funny Book Stories in 1973 (the first film by Geo LTD), The Missing Adventures of Geo Guy in 1979, The Crazy Lalo Madness in 1980, Ico in 1981, The Dark Red Eye in 1982, and Zane the Cool Kid in 1983. In 1985, they operated their own animation studio, called Geo LTD. Animation, which was started to compete with Walt Disney Animation Studios, which was experiencing great success at the time with films. In April 1985, the studio teamed up with Film Roman to make Geo: The Animated Series on CBS. In 1987, they had released their first feature film, Zane the Cool Kid 2: Life Rocks, which is a sequel to the 1983 film Zane the Cool Kid. In 1993, Geo LTD. Animation filed a lawsuit against Warner Bros' Lawrence Cartoons over a reproduction of classic Geo and Hatty cartoons for Fox Kids. Lawrence Cartoons closed on June 26, 1993. However, the studio reopened on November 22, 1996. On January 11, 1994, Geo LTD. expanded the world of adult animation in the wake of Ren & Stimpy and Beavis and Butt-Head. The company produced some adult films PG-13. In 1996, development of Geo: The Greatest Movie Ever began, and in 1997, Astro Boy's film rights were sold to Sony. In 1998, Geo LTD. and Will Vinton planned to produce three James Cameron films, Ghosts of the Abyss, Skyline, and Aliens of the Deep. The rights of the James Cameron movies were sold to Walt Disney Pictures and Walden Media, except Skyline which were sold to Rogue Pictures. In 2000, Geo LTD. and Will Vinton pitched early versions of ParaNorman and The Boxtrolls, both of the films were sold to Focus Features. In June 2009, the company signed a multi-year arrangement with Blur Studio to develop and produce computer-animated films, including a ''Zane the Cool Kid'' remake and a Geo film. On July 21, 2015, NBCUniversal announced it would be acquiring Geo LTD. for $7.4 billion. On December 9, 2015, the acquisition was completed. In January 2016, Geo LTD. announced that they would restructure itself as a content production company, relegating its animation division Geo LTD. Animation to a brand for animated films produced under the company. In November 2016, Geo LTD Ligne announced bankruptcy and was merged into the Clearwater Animation studios in Paris, France. Filmography Feature films Direct-to-video films Coming soon! Television series More coming soon! Short films Coming soon! See also *Illumination Entertainment *DreamWorks Animation *Universal Animation Studios *Geo LTD. Interactive Category:Companies Category:Geo LTD. Category:Sony Category:Universal Studios Category:NBCUniversal